


Cologne

by leavemealonedontleavemealone



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blue - Freeform, F/M, Sculder, The X Files - Freeform, harmless flirting but thats it, maybe next time, not even some fluff sorry, scully is pretty deep, series/season 3 or 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemealonedontleavemealone/pseuds/leavemealonedontleavemealone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully gets a whiff of Mulder's cologne during an apparently unimportant conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cologne

As he sat down next to her in the mahogany colored swivel chair, she caught a whiff of something. Something chemically, but very faint. Scully's eyes drifted up Mulder's bent arm and up his neck until they rested on his flawless face.

_Inhale_

She recognized the smell. Again, chemically, but she thought of the color of his work shirts. Her gaze caught the white material clinging to his neck. The thin, see-through fabric, but she told herself that she never cared to notice. The texture was rough, but soft at the same time. Once, she'd worn one of them. It was much larger on her than it was on him, given his build and height. She felt safe within the fabric, but she couldn't exactly explain why. 

 _Inhale_  

The color blue. The ocean. They'd gone to the beach together before. On some investigation, sure, but she remembered what he looked like there. Hands in his pockets, hair dancing wildly in the warm breeze, squinting at the body of water because of how sunny it was. Scully came up next to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Safe. 

 _Inhale_  

"Scully, what are you doing?" Must have inhaled a bit too loud, she thought, looking up at Mulder's suspicious smile. The words whispered to her had brought her out of the beach daydream. 

"Nothing," she straightened her posture and exhaled. Mulder winked at her and then turned back around, taking a moment to pay attention to what Skinner was saying. Scully still had no idea what was going on, but she was sure that she could ask Mulder later. Right now, she was busy scribbling wavy lines on her pad of paper in blue ink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the color blue.


End file.
